


In a World Unknown [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't take the kid with him, and he can't stay in one place. So there is only one solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a World Unknown [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In A World Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346836) by [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies). 



**Title:** In a World Unknown  
**Fandom** : Hunter X Hunter  
**Author** : stillskies  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** none  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 5:26  
**Summary** : 

> She can't take the kid with him, and he can't stay in one place. So there is only one solution.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/346836)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20stillskies/Litra/In%20a%20World%20Unknown.mp3)


End file.
